


City Lights and Starlight

by brotective



Category: Boku no Hero Academia
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stargazing, aka the only genre i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotective/pseuds/brotective
Summary: Being on the top of a hill with a gorgeous view was nice. Being there with your best friend, who may or not be the light of your life, was even better—Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu could attest to that.





	City Lights and Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> *bangs pots and pans together* it’s me, the rarepair man
> 
> (titles are hard)

Kirishima had exaggerated a bit. A hill wasn’t quite a mountain, but Tetsutetsu thought it was cool to climb anyway.

“I’m glad you showed up, man! I was kinda worried you wouldn’t.” Kirishima grinned widely at his friend as they continued walking. Surprisingly, neither of them had tired themselves out yet.

“Of course I did! We don’t get to see each other nearly as often as we should.”

“We see each other every couple of days at the gym! I get what you mean, though. I’ll bet I could spend forever with you!”

Tetsutetsu thought for a moment about how Kirishima had no idea what he had just said, and how it made his heart beat just a little faster as a smile grew on his face. “Hell yeah! That’d be cool as hell!”

Kirishima started talking, pointing out things about the walk up that he thought were cool; even though Tetsutetsu’s eyes were guided to everything he talked about, he always wanted to look back at him.

Once they reached the top, though, Tetsutetsu realized why Kirishima was so excited to head up here at night.

The stars sparkled brightly, lighting up the darkness at the top of the cliff. The glow of the city lights was visible from the edge as well. A tree sat on the ledge, with big branches and tightly clustered leaves in a green that seemed to shimmer in the moonlight.

“Dude, holy shit,” Tetsutetsu said. “I get why you said this place was worth it.”

“I know, right? Come on, let’s sit down.”

Kirishima took his wrist, leading him over to the base of the tree and sitting down on a root, patting the space beside him to tell Tetsutetsu to sit down as well. He did, and it felt oddly comfortable for a tree—it wasn’t poking out weirdly at all, probably due to the amount of people sitting on it coaxing the growth down.

“I hike up here alone a lot. It’s hard to deal with all the stress of being a hero without an outlet, y’know?” Kirishima smiled. “Mina and I came up here a lot a while back. I’ve wanted to come back with her sometime. Maybe she could bring Tooru, too!”

He looked up at the stars, connecting them in his mind. “You ever think about this stuff? The infinite expanse of time and all that. I mean... bro, we’re little!”

Tetsutetsu nodded, not quite knowing what else to say. He wanted to let Kirishima say what he needed to, even though the urge to talk about his own love of the stars was overwhelming.

“I think about my friends a lot. I mean, I know, who doesn’t, right?” Kirishima laughed, but there was no humor in it. “And I think there’s a star or a constellation out there somewhere that just represents them. It’d be a lot darker out there if you didn’t have people to guide you, I think.”

“I know. We’re here ‘cause people let us get here. But now we’re stronger, and manlier, and we’ll meet any standards we’ve gotta!” Tetsutetsu wasn’t built for shining optimism all of the time, but something told him Kirishima needed it—an urge that he needed to follow. “Especially you! You’ve done so much fighting and seen so much sacrifice, and... you’re a fuckin’ badass, dude.” He kept talking, because when Kirishima turned to him, he saw a light in his eyes. “You’re tough and charming and, I mean... shit, at first I was jealous, but I’m just glad to be friends with you at all!”

“I... oh my god,” Kirishima responded, seeming almost surprised that he kept going. “I can’t believe I even have friends like you. I mean, you’re letting me take up all of this time up here and everything! Seriously, you should’ve tried to talk at least a little more, man.”

“Damn, I’m just glad you showed me this spot. It’s great. You’re great.” Tetsutetsu looked at him, because damn it, it was now or never and he couldn’t bring himself to talk until Kirishima opened his mouth to respond and words started spilling out like a water fountain. “I can’t believe I have someone like you either, bro, and I hope and I really fuckin’ want to know that—if—we’re more than friends.” He took a second to breathe.

A breath in, a breath out. Kirishima hadn’t told him to get off the root yet, which was a good sign.

“And uh, what I mean by that is...” His face was turning red and he felt his fingers turn to steel from how hard he was clenching his fists, until he decided to man the fuck up and go in for a kiss.

It only lasted for a few seconds, but Kirishima had placed his hand on top of Tetsutetsu’s before they pulled apart. Tetsutetsu looked at him, trying to figure out if that was a good idea or not—Kirishima mostly looked surprised, a bit confused, and it immediately made his worried seem justified despite the warmth of his hand.

There was a moment between them where Kirishima looked away, his deer-in-headlights expression turning into a smile that was almost bashful, and Tetsutetsu immediately thanked every god he could name off the top of his head, including (but not limited to) King Kai from Dragonball. Not just because his smile rivaled the sun’s brightness and the moon’s beauty, but because he was smiling at all.

“That was... kinda weird,” Tetsutetsu admitted, finally forcing words out of his mouth.

“That’s romantic.”

“Dude, you know what I mean! I’ve never kissed someone before, and it’s just kind of...” He tried to find the word, but really didn’t want to say ‘moist’. “...wet.”

Kirishima laughed. “I almost fell over, bro! I mean, there was a tree there, but still! That was the last thing I was expecting!”

“Seriously? This place is super romantic! That should have been, I don’t know, at least the third or fourth thing you were expecting!”

Kirishima grasped the collar of Tetsutetsu’s shirt and pulled him in again, making sure their second kiss wouldn’t be quite as awkward. By the end of it, they were pressed together, eventually pulling their bodies apart with an arm still loosely around each other.

“Uh. Damn.” Tetsutetsu seemed a bit less surprised, but just as glad—maybe more glad at the realization that Kirishima was significantly better at kissing than him and that was finally something to set them apart.

“Yeah, now you’re surprised.”

Tetsutetsu leaned his head onto Kirishima’s shoulder—or tried to; their slight height difference made it a bit weird, with their heads just being pressed together.

“It wasn’t that surprising! It’s just super manly to just go for it like that. I like that. I like you.” He wasn’t sure if it was really a confession or just intuition, but he wanted to make it clear—he really liked Kirishima, and although the power of a romantic view of the stars and the city lights does things to people, he wants to stay with him.

Kirishima tightened his grip on Tetsutetsu’s hand. “I think I like you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> im still working on the whole “responding to comments thing”  
> i wish there was just a like thing or smth so i could be like “HEY I APPRECIATE YOUR VERY KIND COMMENT BUT IDK WHAT TO SAY ABOUT IT” but we don’t always get what we want so im doing *tips fedora* m’best


End file.
